tawny_series_warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oat, Shrew, and Lark/Allegiances
WindClan Leader, Cedarstar: Dark gray tom with amber eyes and black paws, has sharp teeth and a tiny black and pink nose Deputy, Sageheart- pale ginger tom with sharp claws and green eyes, has darker ginger stripes Medicine Cat, Featherpelt- Pale tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Larkpaw Warriors moor runners Cherryspots- White she-cat with ginger spots and muzzle and ears Olivenose- Golden-brown tom with a black and pink nose and green eyes Watersplash- Blue-gray tom Weedclaw- Brown and ginger tom with green eyes and a black muzzle , has small claws that are pointy Tigerstorm- orange tabby she-cat with dark black stripes and a black tail Ottersplash- Dark brown tom with a lighter colored face and blue eyes Bluesky- pretty gray she-cat with a white paw and blue eyes Birdfang- Light gray tom with small teeth and green eyes Ravensnow: Fluffy black she-cat with snowy stripes Tawnyfur: Tortoiseshell and black she-cat Apprentice, Oatpaw Stemfur: Golden she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Shrewpaw Rowantalon- Brown tom with amber eyes, has long ears. Frostflower- Pure white she-cat with unusual pink eyes Crystalheart- silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentices Oatpaw: brown and black flecked tom Shrewpaw: plump ginger striped she-cat. Larkpaw: beautiful brown singing she-cat with green eyes. Queens Breezewind- Gray and white flecked she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Sageheart’s kits, Reedkit (pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes), Willowkit (gray and white she-cat) and Ragekit (black tom) Frostsnout- Old soft furred white she-cat with a long snout and blue eyes (Expecting Treeclaw’s kits.) Elders Hareleap- Brown tom Softpetal- White she-cat with unusual pink eyes ThunderClan Leader, Maggotstar- Old cream colored tom with a brown muzzle and amber eyes Deputy, Firestrike- ginger and pale ginger tom Medicine Cats, Ashtail- Old gray she-cat with a black tail with reddish patches on tail Longlake- White tom with blue eyes, has two teeth. Warriors Clawheart- Black tom with scars on chest (Kits are Pigeonpaw and Shadowpaw.) Gingerfur- Ginger with white chest; she-cat (Kits are Pigeonpaw and Shadowpaw.) Grayheart- Gray tom with green eyes Creamwhisker- Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes and brown ears Dusthaze- brown and gray tom with green eyes Apprentice, Shadowpaw Soilfur- brown and gray tom with small ears. Treeclaw- Gray and brown tom with black ear tufts and flecks below his eyes. Apprentice, Pigeonpaw Apprentices Pigeonpaw: gray tom with blue eyes. Shadowpaw: Black tom with blue eyes. Queens Milkfur- Long haired she-cat with blue eyes (Mate is Maggotstar, kits are Creamwhisker, Dusthaze, and Longlake. Has a new fostered kit, Soilfur. Expecting kits.) RiverClan Leader: Drizzlestar: White and gray she-cat with small, beautiful blue eyes Deputy: Pigeoncry- Blue-gray and white tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Rainleaf: Blue-gray tom with green eyes Apprentice, Toadpaw Warriors: Primrosepetal: Pinkish gray she-cat with amber eyes. (Foster son is Rubblefall.) Apprentice, Troutpaw Rubblefall: brown and white flecked tom with blind amberish red eyes. Apprentices: Toadpaw: dark plump gray tom with green eyes. Troutpaw: Fluffy gray and brown she-cat with a long tail and leaf-green eyes. Cats Outside Clans Thistlefeather: gray and white tom with green eyes. (Mates with Rosewing. Kits are Splashpaw and Whorlpaw) Rosewing: pale cream and ginger she-cat (Mates with Thistlefeather. Kits are Splashpaw and Whorlpaw.) Category:Allegiances Category:Oat, Shrew, and Lark